Decoys presently available for use by hunters in land-based blinds typically include silhouette decoys, windsock decoys, so-called shell decoys and even stuffed decoys. The object of a decoy is to present as realistic a picture of a group of feeding birds to a group, or singles, flying overhead to bring the flying birds closer or even to land to join the feeding group. For a group of decoys to be successful, it is generally believed that the more realistic the decoys are in appearance, the more likely they are to be mistaken for actual feeding or resting birds. From this standpoint, silhouette decoys are the least desireable since a circling group of birds will see an ever changing picture of the group on the ground as the view both profiles and then nothing as they circle. This phenomenon necessitates placing many decoys in different positions to account for the various viewing angles which often makes the group of decoys or individuals appear to be facing other than into the wind, the most typical attitude encountered in real birds feeding or resting on the ground.
Windsock decoys are popular where movement is desireable to give the appearance of live birds and where the prevailing weather conditions permit the decoys to act properly, i.e. enough wind to inflate the windsock and give the appearance of a full bodied bird but not so much wind that there will be damage to the attachment of the fabric or plastic to the head piece or frame.
Shell decoys are popular since they give the appearance of full bodied birds from any viewing angle and can be relatively inexpensively produced to be durable. With detachable head pieces various neck and head positions can be duplicated from upright to bent down to simulate a feeding bird or even back to simulate preening. The thin usually flexible plastic material of the shell permits shells, with the head piece removed to be stacked for easy storage and transport to the area of the blind. Normally the means for anchoring shell decoys is by a stake having an upper bracket which is removably attachable to the shell through holes in the plastic of the shell which in the better models are reinforced with grommets.
These decoys are generally durable enough to withstand fairly severe weather conditions but have limited utility as decoys where the ground is frozen. Their success is dependent upon proper placement so that the body appears above the ground the approximate distance that a live bird would stand. Shells that have to be placed on the surface of the ground lose a degree of realism in appearance which can be recognized by high flying birds. It is, therefore, desireable to provide shell decoys with a means for proper placement which can function where the earth is frozen and the stake attachment is not functional.
It is also desireable to provide the shell decoy with simulated legs and feet which will enhance the close up appearance of the decoy, a necessary requirement now with the expanded use of steel shot which has a dramatically shorter range than the lead shot previously used. Thus steel shot requirement has necessitated much more realism in the decoys used as it is now imperative that the flying birds are brought much closer to the decoys before a successful shot can be taken by conscientious hunters.
It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a shell decoy with a means for placement and use that will work on soft or frozen ground.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a shell decoy which has legs and feet closely resembling that of a standing bird.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a shell decoy with an improved removable head piece attachment.